(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improved device, method and system for automatically displaying the structure of coded musical chords for teaching purposes. A desired coded chord is demanded by depressing switches having coded markings corresponding to the desired coded chord and a further switch is activated to display the component parts of the selected desired coded chord.
(b) Description of Prior Art
Many types of chord teaching devices and methods are knoqn to help a person to play a musical instrument or to learn to read or write music. The majority of known devices are very large in size and expensive to procure. In some cases, the devices are incorporated into musical instruments such as pianos, organs, etc. Many of the known instruments are restricted to keyboards of the type as utilized on pianos, organs, or other like instruments and are very difficult to operate, therefore making it difficult for children to use.
Another disadvantage of known prior art instruments is that these have very limited capacities and do not provide a useful tool to professional musicians and teachers.